The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures of Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot - Episodes 3 - 4/Transcript
The ETO Rangers and ThunderCats' Adventures Intro - Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot Intro/Opening Credits - Jaianto Robo no Uta (Instrumental Version) Episode 3: Gargoyle Vine: A Space Plant Scenes/Chapters Dr. Botanus/The Capture of Dr. Dorian The episode began at the ocean near Japan where the space saucer of Emperor Guillotine from the Planet Gargoyle is basing in. And inside the ship, the alien monarch is discussing with a not-yet-seen figure about a new scheme for him and the Jarei Monster Club to take control of our home planet Earth. Emperor Guillotine (pointing at his globe): I want the Earth for myself just as courtesy of the Jarei Monster Club. And that is why Nyanma, Mumm-Ra and I brought you from the far planet, Dr. Botanus. (points at the alien being named Dr. Botanus kneeling before him and the Jarei Monster Club leaders) You will go and conquer it for me. Dr. Botanus (nods his head down a bit): Yes. A new helper for Emperor Guillotine, Dr. Botanus, is a bald-headed, silver-skinned alien with dark purple hands, and he wears some cape, long-sleeved shirt and belt that are all in black and gold, and even his blue pants. Emperor Guillotine: You might have some trouble with the flying robot, and that child Johnny Sokko. Mumm-Ra: Behind the operations of the Unicorn Branch on which the boy works for is the hero team called the Mugen Gang led by our own enemies, the ETO Rangers from the Novels of Mugen and the ThunderCats from Third Earth. Nyanma: From this point on, you must also help us destroy them all one by one, starting with the Mugen Gang leaders, Bakumaru and Lion-O. Mumm-Ra: If we, Kilokahn, Bad Rap of the Raptors and our other Jarei Monster Club members don't be rid them for good, we'll never be able to have the whole universe under our power. Dr. Botanus: So? But the Gargoyle Vine will easily destroy them, the universe would be in your power before long. Emperor Guillotine (nods): Good. Nyanma: Excellent suggestion. Dr. Botanus: Only Dr. Botanus can control the planet monster. Episode 4: Monster Ligon-Tyrox, A Strange Monster Scenes/Chapters Tyrox in Arabia/Botanus and Kilokahn's Demands At Emperor Guillotine's spaceship at the bottom of the Earth's ocean floors, the head of the Gargoyle Gang is in his throne room with Dr. Botanus and the Jarei Monster Club. He is announcing yet another attempt to possess the Earth without any more interference or failure. Emperor Guillotine (pointing to the location of Arabia on his globe): Dr. Botanus, you will start in Arabia this time by burning all of the oil reserves, then we will go on to make slaves on the people of the entire Earth. Dr. Botanus (still kneeling): Yes. (looks back to Guillotine, Mumm-Ra and Nyanma) Emperor Guillotine: This time, I have provided a monster that can destroy the Giant Robot and the Mugen Gang. Nyanma: He is called Tyrox, Dr. Botanus. And to support him, Kilokahn has invented a new Mega-Virus monster that can shape-shift into anyone or anything it can duplicate. Mumm-Ra: And with its special transformations, it will eliminate Team Samurai, the ETO Rangers, the ThunderCats and their Mugen Gang members per hero group. Emperor Guillotine: The world and the rest of the universe should soon be in our power. Dr. Botanus: Yes. I will use Tyrox this time, and I must also help Kilohahn and his shape-changing Mega-Virus monster. Giant Robot and the Mugen Gang are nothing, sir. Emperor Guillotine: Good. Dr. Botanus: The world and rest of the universe are as good as in your power. Emperor Guillotine: Yes! (laughing wickedly)